Insomnio
by WrenAgreste09
Summary: Ella lo odiaba,o eso era lo que creía... todo sucede en una noche, cuando los cazadores decidieron quitarles él sueño a los jinetes. y donde cierta pelinegra admitiria emoción *one shot Heatacio. (HeatherxBrutacio)


Ella dio una patada a la tierra mientras caminaba por el improvisado claro que ellos llamaban un "campamento"...

El sol estaba empezando a caer de nuevo...cuatro días y tres noches llevaban hasta ahora.

Estaba pasando la cuarta noche, y mientras caminaba, Heather Berserker sabía que no dormiría ...

Su mente ya estaba corriendo con las pesadillas inminentes que resurgirían de nuevo, ella lo sabía.

Para empeorar las cosas, la causa de sus pesadillas estaba a su alrededor constantemente en su presencia durante los últimos días...

Le lanzó una mirada furiosa en el rincón del claro, haciendo su propio espacio para la noche.

"Brutacio"ella mentalmente maldijo "¿Cómo he tenido tanta mala suerte?"

Ella sabía que él estaría junto a ella por más tiempo que eso también...

No importaba que Patán y Dagur estuvieran de guardia al otro lado del claro.

Así que la presión estaba fuera de ella ... y tendría la oportunidad de dormir...

Al menos Patán estaba manteniendo su distancia también...

"Míralo por allí ... "pensó amargamente, mientras le miraba fijamente la espalda "extendiendo su sabana ... pensando que todo esta a salvo ... ni una sola pizca de preocupación por él mundo..."

"Tu te vas a deshacer de Torton!!!"

La voz ... esa voz, envió un estremecimiento inmediato a través de ella.

Sí... si cerraba los ojos y trataba de dormir, no sería más que el mismo sueño de siempre.

Ella cerró los ojos ahora, y deseó lejos el frío que siempre seguia a la voz...

El crepúsculo descendía, y el cielo de noche empezaba a emerger.

Heather recogió su sabana y la movió lo más lejos posible de Brutacio ,pero aún dentro del perímetro del claro.

El suelo grumoso no era un punto de venta tampoco.

Unas horas con una roca en la espalda era todavía preferible a los malos sueños, pero tener ambos no es algo que le gustaba. ...

Al menos la manta era cálida ...

Con su hacha bajo su almohada, Heather se deslizó bajo la tapa superior de su y descansó su cabeza.

Estaba allí escuchando los sonidos del bosque... Animales ... viento en los árboles ... el tic-tac de algún tipo de insecto ... la molesta respiración profunda de un chico claramente dormido ... Él tipo de cosas que te despiertan en media noche.

Cerró los ojos con esfuerzo.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella se volteo hacia su lado, mirando directamente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Brutacio.

Ella podía estar allí y pintar objetivos imaginarios de diferentes tamaños en esa cabeza ... y apostarse a sí misma si podía hacer el lanzamiento.

Todavía no cambiaba el hecho de que su mente no se detenía...

Ella observó su forma en la tenue luz ... casi completamente oscura ahora ... sólo la luz que provenía de las brasas del fuego agonizante, y la leve iluminación que su dragón le proporcionaba.

Su cuerpo dormido no se había movido hasta ahora..

Notó un ligero movimiento de contracción, seguido por un grupo de contracciones.

Luego, con sorpresa, las contracciones crecieron en intensidad y frecuencia.

Había una batalla interna en la que sólo él estaba luchando...

Hesitante, Heather extendió su mano al aire cuando la curiosidad la alcanzó.

"¿Con que estaba luchando? ...el Chico de oro no tiene nada de qué preocuparse." Ella bufó.

Sin duda,ira ... miedo ... Y otras emociones eran casi palpables en él ambiente.

Y entonces, un grito de negación que ella conocía demasiado bien... -¡Noooo!-

Brutacio se levantó, respirando pesadamente, claramente trastornado por su sueño.

Miró a su alrededor para ver si había testigos...

Heather cerró los ojos mientras su cabeza giraba en su dirección.

Podía oír que su respiración volvía a la normalidad, y el sonido de él relajándose en sus mantas...

Cuando abrió los ojos...él estaba mirando directamente a su cara.

-¿Has oído eso? -preguntó en voz baja. -No quise despertarte.-Dijo disculpándose.

Ella sentía que tenía sus propios demonios para mantenerla despierta, y no necesitaba la carga adicional de la suya también.

Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

Una vez más le recordaron que no era todo lo que parecía.

La fatiga debía de haber estado realmente activa en la pelinegra, porque ella no pudo formular una respuesta negativa, aparte de, -No ... no puedo dormir ... de todos modos.-

-te noto... Extraña-

Heather se estremeció con sus palabras. -Por favor, no hagas eso --sseó ella.

No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo entrar en su mente, y dudaba que alguna vez estuviera lista para ser abierta con alguien.

Incluso las simples comunicaciones con Astrid a veces la irritaban severamente.

Tal vez eran restos del pasado, o el hecho de que ella había estado sola por años lo que aun la hacia temblar.

-Lo siento- Brutacio se disculpó por segunda vez. -No sabía que te molestaba-señaló.

-¡Bueno, sí que lo haces! - Ella volvió a sonar más reflexiva entonces, con verdadera intención detrás de su mascara de indiferencia.

Heather suspiró ...

"Necesito dormir" se dijo, "esto se está volviendo ridículo."

Su rostro se suavizó...una indirecta no verbal que Brutacio recogió.

-Me hace sentir más conectado con las personas él saber que puedo saber lo que piensan sin que lo digan ... supongo- Brutacio razonó para romper él hielo -Pero ... incluso Brutilda no me responde ... ella no tiene mucha seriedad para nada... Supongo...- Rodó sobre su espalda y miró hacia el cielo. -Pensé que te sentirías más cómoda...-

Heather hizo una pausa, desconfiada de hacer esa confesión, pero de todos modos la dejó escapar -No me gusta hablar con la gente... Me trae pésimos recuerdos ... Las palabras suelen generar malos entendidos y...-

-Oh ...-susurró él captando él significado.

Él mejor que nadie sabia que unas palabras podían generar enormes problemas...

Como la vez que creyeron que Astrid estaba embarazada, cuando en realidad gallina era la futura madre...

Ella casi podía oír las ruedas girando en su cabeza en cuanto a qué decir a continuación .

Y pasó un largo momento antes de romper el silencio...

-Estaba pensando en intentar algo ...-admitió, hablando más para sí mismo que para ella...él se acomodo levemente haciendole unas señas a la chica para que se levantara -Hicimos esto con Brutilda cuando eramos niños ...- él se congeló por un momento para comprobar su reacción...pero ella estaba extrañamente calmada.

Una vez se levanto y se puso en pie,él recogió mantas, y las extendió formando una gran cubierta ... y se dirigió hacia el árbol más cercano.

Con el pie pateaba y las hojas y los matorrales para comprobar su grosor... Satisfecho de poder hacer un cojín con las hojas, colocó la cubierta ligeramente hacia arriba, contra el árbol. Brutacio entonces se colocó justo en el medio, y se sentó con la espalda contra el árbol...

Heather lo miró con escepticismo.

-Es más cómodo de esta manera-contestó, leyendo su rostro. -Lo juro.-

Ella alzó una ceja.

-¿No me crees?-Él se burló ligeramente.-Ven a probarlo.-

Ella resopló. -¿De Verdad? ¿Contigo?- El gruñido en su voz le dijo que no estaba en las cartas. -¿Y por qué haría eso?-

Si él no agarraba el gruñido, seguro que iba a recoger el comentario sarcástico...

Él hizo una pausa, claramente escogiendo y seleccionando las palabras adecuadas para usar. -Porque tú ... -su mejilla se crispó antes de sus siguientes palabras -¿... Podríamos dormir un poco?-

Su cara estaba en serio, y sus palabras confesaron lo que había estado pensando durante un tiempo...

Él no era perfecto y su vida, hasta ahora, podría ocultar algunos demonios también...

Heather no tenía la menor intención de dejar que Brutacio la convenciera de dejarlo acercarse y mucho menos dormir bajo el mismo abrigo...

Bah, tal vez era buena idea...

-Mira, si piensas que voy a intentar algo ...- Él empezó su discusión en un lugar que ella ni siquiera había estado considerando, -Si cruzo la línea, voy a dejar que Cizalladura me lance todo lo que quiera en la cara-

Sus ojos le devolvieron la ira de inmediato. -Una vez más ... ¿Por qué haría esto?- Replicó ella.

Su último argumento iba a ser su última oportunidad para convencerla. -Tengo una teoría, y quiero probarla.-Confesó. -Y creo que podrías ayudarme- suspiró antes de continuar -¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de las charlas sobre sueños guiados?-

Heather negó con la cabeza, sin creer que ella fuera a escuchar esto.

Pero él parecía serio, y francamente, si había algo que podría quitarle sus malos sueños, entonces su interés estaba con él.

-Es donde comienzas con una meditación...pero lentamente te relajas y dejas que tu mente sueñe...la idea de meditar es conversar con alguien, y pues controlar tus propias emociones...-

-¿Esa es tu idea?- Heather resopló, sin ninguna lucha detrás de ella.

Él sostuvo su mirada; ella no estaba moviéndose...

Brutacio alzó las cejas interrogativamente, en un último intento de convencerla de que, al menos, lo intentara.

-Si hago esto ... no puedes decírselo a nadie.-Ella amenazó. -¡Ni siquiera a tu hermana!- Ella fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Y esto no cambia nada entre nosotros! ¿Lo tienes?-

Él podía sentir la bilis levantándose en su garganta cuando ella comenzó a empujar hacia atrás sus cubiertas.

Ella todavía se vengaría de él... Heather Berserker SIEMPRE lograba sus venganzas... En especial si se trataba de vengar a su cabello.

Brutacio asintió con la cabeza, pero podía sentir que estaba extasiado de ganarla... por ahora.

Heather se levantó y salió del rollo de sabanas .

Tomo sus sabanas, y lentamente se acercó al árbol.

Ella se volvió brevemente, para llevar su hacha .

-Está bien ...-suspiró ella con resignación.-¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?-, Preguntó.

-Bueno -comenzó él-¿Duermes a tu lado? ... ¿tienes alguna preferencia?-

-Lado derecho-gruñó ella, indicando que era mejor no sacar esto por mucho tiempo con demasiadas preguntas.

-Y, ¿te gusta el aire caliente o frío?- Se encogió al hacer una pregunta más de la que probablemente quería responder..

-Cálido- Ella gruñó entre sus dientes.

Taciopensó en voz alta... -¿Por qué no vienes aquí ... a mi lado izquierdo ... Te...recuestas ... y luego pones tu cabeza en mi hombro?-

-Bien ... lo que sea - La chica respondió.

Él había abierto el brazo para que la chica se acomodara junto a él...

Ella se arrodilló, hizo una mueca más... para que pudiera ver que no estaba contenta, y se movió en el hueco de sus extremidades colocando un brazo ligeramente detrás de el, y otro delante. En pocas palabras, tuvo la inclinación de poner su mano sobre su pecho... pero apartó rápidamente ese pensamiento.

Ambos ayudaron a levantar las cubiertas de Heather sobre ellos.

Brutacio se agitó con el material hasta que la cubrió completamente, para que cualquiera que pasara por allí no la notara acurrucada... a su lado.

Estaba caliente y cómodo dentro del bulto, y podía oír el latido de su corazón; el ritmo de su respiración también se estaba ralentizando...

-es una linda noche... - la pelinegra murmuró en un minuto de reflexión...

-admito que me recuerda a tu cabello-

-¿que?-

-eso...la primera vez que vi tu cabello pensé en la noche...no suelo ver mujeres de cabello oscuro muy a memudo- él chico respondió con simpleza- y lamento lo del barro-

-supongo que esta bien...por ahora - ella suspiro - pero no me gusta mi cabello, siempre me delataba en cualquier parte, cuando era pequeña era fácil reconocerme solo por él estúpido cabello -

Él ahora comprendía...

Las cosas que la habían hecho especial también eran las que la convertían en un objetivo, para aquellos que la usaron...

-Creo que es hermoso- Respondió en serio.

Fue un elogio genuino, sin ningún motivo ulterior...

Otra sorpresa de él.

\- deberías ser así mas seguido- Heather admitió

-¿así como?-

-tierno...-

Tacio fue el primero en despertar por la mañana...

Los sonidos de Patán moviéndose alrededor del borde del claro trajo su mente devuelta.

Cuando se dispuso a moverse su hombro izquierdo estaba atrapado por algo ... algo cálido, y que respirabas.

Él se quitó las mantas para revelar a Heather Berserker durmiendo.

Brutacio sonrió, y extendió su mano derecha para tocar suavemente su hombro, y llamar su nombre.

Esperando que poder despertarla antes de que Dagur volviera, lo intento otra vez.

Sus párpados revolotearon y la conciencia empezó a volver a ella...

Él estaba a la espera de ser recibido con un hacha en la cara, pero en su lugar ella se puso rígida y soltó un bostezo suave.

Entonces, de repente supo dónde estaba y con quién, mientras sentía que su cuerpo se ponía rígido inesperadamente a su lado.

-Buenos días- Susurró para saludarla.

Heather rápidamente parpadeó ... y retrocedió lejos de él.

-¿,Hola?- respondió sin comprender, sin saber qué pensar.

A lo lejos, podía oír a los otros chicos que comenzaban a moverse...

Rápidamente, apartó las cubiertas ,se levantó y se alejó...

Los demás pronto se unieron al campamento y se ocuparon de los preparativos para el día.

Sin hacer contacto visual, ordeno sus sabanas correctamente y comenzó a limpiar un campamento que no necesitaba limpieza.

Heather podía sentir sus ojos en ella, desconcertados por su comportamiento.

Lo sabía y no había manera de explicarse a sí misma, mucho menos explicarle lo que había ocurrido anoche.

Lo único que estaba dispuesta a admitir era que habían pasado años desde que dormía durante una noche ...y ahora, después de finalmente tener el sueño que necesitaba...

Ella iba a echarlo de menos después de haberlo estrangulado...


End file.
